Izumi's Tears
by Twyla-Nox
Summary: Izumi's feelings collide with Takutos, who will Mitsuki choose?


**DF: Konnichiwa, faithful fans! And welcome to another Mitsuki/Izumi oneshot, written by yours truly!**

**Izumi; You wrote one already, remember?**

**DF: Yeah, about that...this fic completely ignores _Izumi's True Love_. **

**Mitsuki: Makes sense. **

**DF: All right, you guys. It's time! Get on set and let the cameras roll!**

**Takuto: Wouldn't it be "and let the keyboard type?"**

**DF: Shut it, Meow Mix, and get your butt on stage. **

**_Disclamer: Deadfairy does not own Fullmoon wo Sagashite or Meow Mix- which tastes terrible. _**

* * *

The wind blew softly that night, ruffling Izumi's hair gently as he floated above the city. Jonathan was gone- said something about a new movie and the benefits of being invisible to humans- and he had left Takuto, Meroko, and Mitsuki fighting over the last of the almond jelly. Slipping quietly through the door, Izumi had turned to take a long look at her face before leaving. She was smiling, her dark hair curling around her shoulders, her eyes bright with laughter. 

"Mitsuki..." He whispered, his voice carried away by the wind, "You are the only one who can make me smile."

"Izumi?" A timid voice asked from somewhere to his left. He turned to see Meroko. Her pink hair blew about her face and her arms and legs were covered in goosebumps.

"Meroko- what are you doing?"

"You-you left...I didn't realize...until... OHHH! It's freezing!"

"Come here, _silly rabbit_." He said, extending his arm. Meroko came close to him and curled up into a partial ball, his arm around her shoulders like a scarf.

"Do you love me, Izumi?" Meroko asked, her eyes closed. Izumi smiled sadly, looking down at her. Her ears were down, flapping around her head and her skirts blew around her legs.

"Meroko..." Izumi said slowly, but he was suddenly interrupted by a sharp blow to the head.

"Izumi, you dork! Where've you been?!" Takuto said, hands on his hips. A faint call came from the ground below.

"Hey! You guys! W-wait!"

"I told you not to follow us, Mitsuki!" Takuto yelled down to her.

"Whu- what? I ca-_cough cough_-ca-cah..."

Silence.

"Uhh! I'd better go make sure she isn't dead." Takuto said nochalantly, then bulleted towards the ground.

"For someone who doesn't care about her, Takuto seems worried." Meroko said, staring unapprovingly towards the ground where Takuto had just turned Mitsuki back into a teenager.

"Why do you care? You love me, remember?" Izumi said, taking Meroko's chin in his hand and kissing her softly.

"Yeah- and you love me!" Meroko squeaked, turning into a bunny and curling up on his lap.

_Do I?_ Izumi wondered as he smoothed his hand over Meroko's head.

* * *

The moon shone brightly on Tokyo that night, illuminating Mitsuki in her bed. Takuto and Meroko were curled up in thier animal forms at the foot of the bed. They had reserved a place for Izumi between them, but Lio didn't feel like sleeping at the moment. Mitsuki looked magical as she slept. Her mouth partially open, her eyes closed, hair spread out on the pillow over her arm. She let out a soft sigh and turned around, knocking Takuto off the bed. 

"Ouch! Damn..." He said, popping up in his human form and rubbing his head. He was still recovering from a particularly nasty bruise recieved when Mitsuki had a nightmare and kicked him off the bed and onto the wall.

"Second time this week..." Takuto grumbled, rubbing his tired eyes and running into Izumi.

"Wha-!" Takuto yelled until Izumi place a hard hand on his mouth.

"Quiet, Takuto! Mitsuki's sleeping."

"Oh..." Takuto said, looking back at Mitsuki, "Izumi, why are you up?' He asked.

"I just...couldn't sleep." Izumi turned around and made for the kitchen.

"Woah! Wait!" Takuto said, running after Izumi.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why you haven't been sleeping." Takuto said, "You've stayed up all night for weeks now, what's up?"

"Nothing..." Izumi said defensively.

"And now you're getting defensive."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I am not, and I'm not taking this kind of shit from a half-rate Shinigami like you!"

Ouch. Hit him where it hurts, but Izumi didn't really feel like discussing his love for Mitsuki with this overprotective half-shinigami. Besides, Takuto and Mitsuki loved each-other, Izumi didn't fit into the picture anywhere.

"Where's Jona?" Takuto said, changing the subject. He knew he'd gone too far.

"Said something about Broadway girls..."Izumi mumbled.

An akward silence reigned for a while, until Izumi finally broke it, "What do you want, Takuto?"

"I want to know what's up with you and Mitsuki."

Not accusing, not protective, simply curious.

"I-I..." Should he say it? Should he reveal all to this Shinigami who was supposed to be his enemy? "I...love her."

Takuto's eyes widened with shock and he looked at Izumi as if the dog shinigami had just said, "I'm gay and I wanna do you, Takuto."

"You...love her? You love...her? You...love...her?...you...love...her...?"

"It's the same message wherever you put the pause, Takuto." Izumi said, rolling his eyes. Takuto loved Mitsuki, all four of the Shinigamiiz knew it and none of them made a big deal of it, so why was it so monumental when Izumi loved her too?

"Well," Takuto said, a smile creeping on his face_, "I_ love her, so you can't have her!" With that, Takuto turned around and made his way back to the bedroom, leaving Izumi in the kitchen alone.

* * *

"Damn that Takuto!" Izumi said, soaring as fast as he could across Tokyo. Takuto and Mitsuki were supposed to go to an amusement park today, but that damn cat had met up with an old girlfriend of his when he was human and Mitsuki saw them together and had ran. Now she was in the hospital as a 12-year-old. He had no idea where Takuto, Meroko, or Jonathan were, as long as Mitsuki was safe.

He neared the Hospital and searched for her window. He knew Mitsuki well enough to know that she would be near a window, unless she was with family.

One window was open, the curtains blowing softly. Izumi knew at once this was Mitsuki's room.

The room was empty when he came in. He looked around and saw a clipboard at the foot of the bed.

_Mitsuki Koyama_

_Age 12_

_Throat_

Perfect! This was her room. Suddenly, the door opened. Quickly, Izumi turned into a dog and hid under the bed.

"Mitsuki, just get your rest, okay?" the soft voice of an elderly woman said. Izumi saw a pair of bare feet lift from the floor as the bed sunk and a pair of sandaled feet backing out of the door.

"I'll visit later."

"Yes, Grandmother. Thank you." Mitsuki said. Izumi could tell by her voice that she was crying. As he was just about to come out from under the bed, a pair of sneakers and blue jeans flew through the window and landed softly.

"Takuto!" Mitsuki said, jumping out of bed.

"Mitsuki..."

The next bit was a blur, the words garbled in Izumi's ears. All he saw was that Mitsuki was running towards Takuto...silence. Izumi poked his head out from under the bed. Takuto was holding Mitsuki gently, thier lips met and Mitsuki sighed softly, closing her eyes.

The pain was worse than death, and Izumi should know. Izumi came out from under the bed and without a word slipped out the window. Takuto and Mitsuki didn't notice a thing.

"Fine." Izumi said, watching Takuto and Mitsuki from the boughs of a tree across from the hospital.

"Fine, Takuto. You win." He whispered, "But...Mitsuki...you're still the only one who can make me smile."

He let the tears run freely down his face.

* * *

**DF: Okay! The cast went home after the last scene- Mitsuki had to record a single. RR please! And if you haven't already, RR _Izumi's true love_ please! I'll never get better if you don't review! Sayonara!**


End file.
